


Downright Sweet

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://johncroftianlullaby.tumblr.com/post/36791962147/winter-drawing-writing-challenge">Winter Writing/Drawing Challenge</a> Day 19 - Cookies/Cake/Gingerbread</p><p>It's sort of like a peace offering, except he wants more than just peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downright Sweet

Dean stares at the small motel table. It had been empty just a moment ago, but now it stands proud, full of the most mouthwatering display Dean has seen in a long time. The only thing that would have been cooler? Pie. But this is not bad. Not at all.

"Festive enough for you, Deano? And look," Gabriel smirks, "you can decorate your own."

"Sweet!" Despite himself, Dean practically trips over his own feet in his haste to reach the table.

"Not gonna wait for Sammy?" Gabriel calls smugly, watching Dean pick up a gingerbread angel and a bowl of white frosting.

"Hell no," Dean groans, slathering the frosting on the cookie, only pausing to bite off a wing and chew with an expression of bliss on his face.

"Good," Gabriel says slyly, which gives Dean pause.

"You son of a bitch," Dean says, mouth stretched wide around the cookie. "Did you poison me?"

Gabriel actually looks surprised. "What?! Why would I do that? We're on the same side now, remember? And I like you." He frowns.

"But you're still a dick," Dean points out. "Hey, got milk?"

Gabriel snaps, and there's a cow at the foot of one of the beds. He wiggles his eyebrows, watching Dean for a reaction. He's disappointed when Dean jams the other wing in his mouth with impatience. He snaps and replaces the cow with a fresh half gallon of milk.

"Awesome!" praises Dean, pressing the half-eaten, white frosted cookie into Gabriel's hand on the way past him to get the milk.

Gabriel scowls down at the mess in his hand as Dean opens the milk and takes a swig.

"Don't tempt me into teaching you some table manners," Gabriel says dangerously, snapping the cookie and the mess away.

"Dude, I wasn't finished," says Dean.

"Uh, yeah you were," Gabriel insists. "Anyway, I was trying to talk to you."

"About what? Can't we just," Dean gestures to the table, "partake? I mean, you really outdid yourself."

Gabriel's expression softens at the compliment. "Well, Christmas is a big deal to me."

"Why? The whole Pagan thing?"

Gabriel tries to decide if Dean is joking for a second. "I'm the one who told Mary she was pregnant, dipshit," Gabriel says finally, making a mental note to get Dean to read more of the Word.

"Oh. Hm." Dean takes another swig, caps the milk, and takes it over to the table with him, setting the jug on the chair.

"Anyway, I, um. Since Sam is gone," Gabriel says, watching Dean grab a Nativity star-shaped sugar cookie instead, "I wanted to just...."

"Just what?"

"Seriously, I will _cut your hands off_ ," Gabriel says.

Dean pauses and turns around, the knife in his hand covered in frosting as well as a patch of his skin. " _Dude_ ," he says.

"I'm _trying_ to _thank_ you, okay?" Gabriel says with a slight twitch in his jaw. "You and I kind of see eye to eye about our families. I was hiding, and you knew, and you lit a holy fire under my ass, and I just...wanted to thank you," he says, wondering if his face is reddening. He really can't remember the last time he talked to a human this way.

"Oh," Dean finally says, eyeing Gabriel. "Um. Consider me thanked? Now, are you gonna come help me, or am I gonna be the only one getting their hands dirty?"

Gabriel decides he'll come help him.

"You're freakin' good at everything, aren't you?" Dean says, assessing the differences between his sloppy mess and the masterpiece in front of Gabriel.

"I know my way around candy, kid, what can I say?" 

Dean goes for another couple M&M's to place on his sloppy star. "Plus, you have all that angel magic," he points out, "and, like, millenia on me."

Gabriel snaps his fingers, and suddenly there's frosting on Dean's lips. Dean starts to lick it off, annoyed. "What the h—?" 

He's cut off by Gabriel's lips, by his expertly flicking tongue and the soft sigh of pleasure the angel makes at the taste.

Dean, frosting still defining the corners of his mouth, murmurs, "What the hell?"

"Why do you think I enjoyed killing you so much?" Gabriel asks with a quirked brow.

Dean arches a brow in turn. "That is fifty shades of fucked up." Then, he looks Gabriel up and down appreciatively. "But, yeah, you really are freakin' good at...everything," he says, flashing one of his patented flirty smiles at the angel.

"You're a handsome badass with an attitude I can't ignore, and you turned my whole life around," Gabriel says in a moment of seriousness, "which is impressive for a mere mortal. You helped things make sense." He snaps, and they're both suddenly shirtless. "So, if you don't have any objections, I'd really be open to covering you in frosting, just like I did with your lips."

Dean blinks, speechless. He opens his mouth for a moment, then closes it. Finally, as an answer, he smashes the star cookie against his chest, smearing the frosting around with a hopeful look.

And Gabriel starts to laugh. And then he makes sure Sam won't interrupt them as he opts for a whole lot more than just Dean's lips.


End file.
